greatestanimebattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah Wiedenheft
Sarah Leann Wiedenheft (born July 3, 1993 in Amersfoort, the Netherlands) is a Danish-American voice actress affiliated with FUNimation Entertainment. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *18if - Egos *A Certain Scientific Railgun S - Minori, Tour Bus Voice (ep12), Additional Voices *Absolute Duo - Yoshibizu (ep2), Additional Voices *ACCA: 13-Territory Inspection Dept. - Moz *Akiba's Trip: The Animation - Pyuko (ep6) *Alderamin on the Sky - Additional Voices *Alice & Zoroku - Sana *All Out!! - Rurun *And you thought there is never a girl online? - Isana (ep10), Additional Voices *Aquarion Logos - Oura, Additional Voices *Black Clover - Charmy Pappitson *Blood Blockade Battlefront - Michella Watch (ep1) *Castle Town Dandelion - Hikari Sakurada *Chain Chronicle – The Light of Haecceitas – - Olga (ep5) *Chaos Dragon - Additional Voices *Cheer Boys!! - Sakura (ep6) *Classroom of the Elite - Kikyo Kushida *D.Gray-Man - Fan *D-Frag! - Takao's Second Oldest Sister (ep8) *Dance with Devils - Additional Voices *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Despair Arc - Student Council Member (ep7), Additional Voices *Date A Live II - Mikie Okamine *Divine Gate - Undine *Dragon Ball Super - Zeno *Dragonar Academy - Anya *Endride - Alicia *Fairy Tail - Mattan Ginger, Additional Voices *Free! - Ran Tachibana *Free! Eternal Summer - Ran Tachibana *Freezing: Vibration - Julia Munberk *Gangsta. - Additional Voices *Garo: The Animation - Additional Voices *Garo: The Crimson Moon - Commoner (ep15), Additional Voices *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! - Aika Tsube/'Tail Blue' *Gosick - Additional Voices *Grimgar, Ashes and Illusions - Shihoru *Hand Shakers - Chizuru *Handa-kun - Maiko Mori, Additional Voices *Heavy Object - Monica *Hyouka - Misaki Sawakiguchi, Additional Voices *Hyperdimension Neptunia - Additional Voices *Interviews with Monster Girls - Yuki Kusakabe *Kantai Collection - Zuikaku *Katana Maidens ~ Toji no Miko - Kanami Etou *Keijo!!!!!!!! - Non Toyoguchi *King's Game: The Animation - Minako Nakao *Luck & Logic - Valkyrie *Mikagura School Suite - Kumano *Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid - Tohru *My Hero Academia - Additional Voices *Myriad Colors Phantom World - Additional Voices *NEW GAME! - Additional Voices *One Piece - Aphelandra, Additional Voices *Orange - Azusa Murasaka *Overlord - Additional Voices *Pandora in the Crimson Shell: Ghost Urn - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass 2 - Additional Voices *Puzzle & Dragons X - Sonia *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace - Sachiko (ep3) *selector infected WIXOSS - Additional Voices *Senran Kagura - Additional Voices *Seraph of the End - Ako Hyakuya, Aoi Sangu *Servamp - Additional Voices *Shomin Sample - Aika Tenkūbashi *Show By Rock!! - Shabobon *Snow White with the Red Hair - Additional Voices *Taboo Tattoo - Iltutmish *Terror in Resonance - Wada (ep1), Additional Voices *The Ancient Magus' Bride - Merituuli (ep9) *The Disastrous Life of Saiki K. - Ariyoshi (ep6), Tagami (ep20), Additional Voices *The Morose Mononokean - Shizuku *Three Leaves, Three Colors - Shino Sonobe *Tokyo ESP - Rinka Urashiba *Trickster - Makoto Noro *Ultimate Otaku Teacher - Minako Kanou, Additional Voices *World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman - Additional Voices *WorldEnd: What are you doing at the end of the world? Are you busy? Will you save us? - Pannibal *Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches - Additional Voices *Yurikuma Arashi - Kumami (ep7), Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Bikini Warriors - Mage 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index: The Miracle of Endymion - Jane Elves *Genocidal Organ - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass: The Movie - Yulia, Additional Voices *Strike Witches: The Movie - Amelie Planchard *The Empire of Corpses - Additional Voices Category:Actresses Category:Females Category:Female Actresses Category:Black Clover Actors Category:American Voice Actor Category:Actresses born in 1993